Tentation, Alice POV
by loumarcise
Summary: Le livre Tentation raconté du point de vue d'Alice.
1. Une envie pressante

coucou ! J'avais commencé d'écrire cette fic' (c'est ma première en réalité) et de la poster sur un forum dont je fais partie et je ne vous l'avais pas encore fait partagé. Alors la voilà. Le sujet est tout simple : Le livre Tentation vu par Alice, ses recherches sur son passé, ses doutes, ses angoisses... Je pense que je posterai toutes les deux semaines pour rattraper le retard mais en même temps pour que lorsque vous serais à égalité avec les filles du fo', vous ne trouvier pas le temps trop long entre deux mises à jour. Voilà, maintenant, je vous laisse lire.

TENTATION : ALICE POV

Une envie pressante

Cela faisait deux mois maintenant. Deux long mois qu'Edward avait quitté Bella et qu'il était parti Dieu sait où. Il donnait des nouvelles de temps en temps, mais très peu. Rosalie, très heureuse de la situation, était parti avec Emmet faire une de leur nombreuse lune de miel. Carlisle continuait d'exercer son métier de médecin et Esmée rénovait sans cesse des maisons. Tout le monde semblait heureux, mais en réalité depuis que nous avions quitté Forks plus personne n'était gai. J'étais bien placé pour le savoir puisque le seul vampire de ma connaissance à pouvoir « sentir » les humeurs des gens se trouvait être mon merveilleux et magnifique mari : Jasper. Il se confiait à moi tous les soirs, s'attristant de l'humeur qui régnait dans la maison. Une nuit où il avait fait preuve de particulièrement de fougue, il me dit :

« Alice, cela fait maintenant plus de deux mois que cette situation dure.

- De quoi veut-tu parler ? demandai-je, faussement intriguée

- Tout le monde à trouver de quoi s'occuper sauf nous, je commence un peu à me lasser de cette oisiveté !

- Oh, je comprends !

- Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Que je commençai à m 'ennuyer ? »

Lentement j'acquiesçais, en effet, pas plus tard que ce matin, mon don qui me permettait de voir le futur m'avait informé que Jasper me parlerai cette nuit. Je lui répondis :

« J'ai une petite idée sur ce que je voudrais faire, libre à toi de me suivre.

- Tu sais bien que je te suivrais où que tu ailles !! Alors, cette idée ?

- Je pensais me renseigner sur mon passé. Avec les renseignements trouvés sur la cassette de James l'été dernier... » Je frissonnais à ce souvenir puis repris :

« Je pense être en mesure de retrouver l'endroit où j'ai vécu toutes ces années . »

Jasper ne pris même pas la peine de réfléchir, sachant très bien que je connaissais déjà sa réponse et me dit :

« Fais ce que tu veux mon amour mais cette tâche tu dois l'accomplir seule »

Je hochai de nouveau la tête et lui expliquait que je souhaitai partir dès demain. Il ne trouva rien à redire et nous continuâmes notre nuit avec plus d'intensité car nous savions qu'elle était la dernière avant longtemps...

Le lendemain, je commençai à me préparer pour mon voyage et demandait à Esmée de m'aider voulant passer encore un peu de temps avec ma « mère ». Quand elle vit ce que je voulais emporter, elle poussa un cri et s'écria :

« Alice, tu ne vas pas prendre tout ça comme même !!

- Non non ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est que la moitié .

- Alice...

- Ben quoi ? Je n'ai pris que 10 valises ! Une pour mes robes, une pour mes jupes, une pour mon nécessaire de toilette, une pour mon maquillage, une pour...

- Alice ! me coupa Esmée, Stop, tu me donnes mal à la tête ! Réfléchis ! Tu pars à la recherche de ton passé, tu ne pars pas en voyage d'agrément.

- Tu as raison ! Je ne vais prendre que ma valise de robes, celle de toilette, celle de tee-shirt et celle de jupe !

- Tu es vraiment incorrigible !

- Je plaisantais, je ne vais rien prendre du tout, se sera plus facile pour voyager.

- Très bonne idée. Ça va te changer de ne rien prendre

J'acquiesçait et descendit dans le hall où Jasper et Carlisle m'attendaient déjà. Je serrait la main ce dernier qui me souhaita bonne chance. Je prit ensuite Esmée dans les bras puis me tournait vers Jasper. Il m'observa des pieds à,la tête et me demanda, surpris :

« Tu n'emportes rien avec toi ??

- Non !

- Eh bien c'est une première, plaisanta-t'il mais je sentit de la tristesse dans sa voix

- Si je ne l'en avais pas empêcher, elle partait avec la maison, ajouta Esmée qui avait le même ton que mon mari.

Je m'approchai de Jasper et l'embrassai. Lorsque nous relâchâmes notre étreinte, je me sentit vide. Il me dit :

« Prends soin de toi s'il te plait

- Promis

Sentant que les adieux ne finiraient jamais, je me dirigeais vers la porte, Esmée m'arrêta :

« Surtout reviens vite, je ne veux pas perdre un autre de mes enfants. »

Je savais la tristesse que je lui causais en partant mais je devais savoir ce qu'avait été mon passé. Je promis donc et m'empresser de courir aussi vite que je pus pendant un long moment. Arrivée dans une forêt, je me retournais et regardait la maison qui même pour ma super vue de vampire n'était rien d'autre qu'un point noir à l'horizon. Doucement je pivotais et faisant face à l'inconnu, me plongeait entièrement dans le passé.

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Quelques soit votre opinion, appuyer sur le petit bouton vert. Chaque review me fera un grand sourire jusqu'au oreilles alors laissez-moi en tout plein.


	2. Mot de l'auteure

Coucou tout le monde.

Désolée de vous faire une fausse joie, ce n'est pas le nouveau chapitre.

Je voulais juste vous dire que je stoppe cette fic' pendant un moment car elle ne m'inspire plus et je bloque beaucoup pour l'écrire alors je m'accorde une pause qui m'aidera à consacrer un peu plus de temps à Remember.

Voilà, je voulais juste vous prévenir.

Encore désolée

Lou'


End file.
